One Love Manchester
One Love Manchester was a benefit concert and British television special held on 4 June 2017, which was organised by American singer and actress Ariana Grande in response to the bombing after her concert at Manchester Arena two weeks earlier. The concert took place at Old Trafford Cricket Ground in Old Trafford, Greater Manchester, and aired live on BBC One in the UK with hosts Sara Cox and Ore Oduba. The concert was attended by 55,000 people. Guest stars included Justin Bieber, the Black Eyed Peas, James Harrison, Miley Cyrus, Marcus Mumford, Niall Horan, Little Mix, Katy Perry, Take That, Imogen Heap, Pharrell Williams and Robbie Williams. Proceeds from the event benefit the We Love Manchester Emergency Fund, which was established by the Manchester City Council and the British Red Cross following the 22 May bombing, which killed 22 concert goers and injured more than 500. The funds will go to help the victims and their families. The British Red Cross reported it received more than £10 million in donations in the 12 hours following the concert. Despite time zone differences, networks from at least 50 countries broadcast the concert live, which was simultaneously streamed live on various platforms, including Twitter, Facebook and YouTube. New York Magazine's Vulture section ranked the event as the No. 1 concert of 2017. Main event A minute's silence was held before Marcus Mumford opened the concert, at the request of Mumford, in memory of those killed both in Manchester and in London. After Grande's first performance of the night, Stevie Wonder appeared via video link. After Heap's performance, a video of prominent Manchester footballer David Beckham reading a poem dedicated to the city was played. Videos of other artists and celebrities, including Halsey, Bastille, Anne-Marie, Demi Lovato, Jennifer Hudson, Blossoms, Chance the Rapper, Camila Cabello, The Chainsmokers, DJ Khaled, Little Mix, Circa Waves, Kendall Jenner, Clean Bandit, Dua Lipa, Sean Paul, Nick Grimshaw, Kings of Leon, Sam Smith, Rita Ora, Shawn Mendes, Twenty One Pilots, Paul McCartney, U2 and the players of Manchester United and Manchester City declaring their solidarity with Manchester were also shown. James Harrison's 20-minute, six song set received universal acclaim with some drawing comparisons to Queen's Live Aid performance in 1985. A 2018 poll by industry experts listed the performance as the second greatest live rock performance of all-time behind only Queen's. Harrison's set began with a rock version of "Walk" and ended with a cover of Queen's "The Show Must Go On", though he changed the line "I Love a Kill" to "I Love a Thrill" to avoid any potential issues. Following his performance Harrison joined the other artists to perform "One Last Time". Usher was due to appear but did not perform. He appeared with other musicians in the pre-recorded video sending best wishes to Manchester. 'Set List' #Marcus Mumford – "Timshel" #Take That – "Shine" #Take That – "Giants" #Take That – "Rule the World" #Robbie Williams – "Strong" (Manchester We're Strong) #Robbie Williams – "Angels" #Pharrell Williams – "Get Lucky" #Pharrell Williams and Miley Cyrus – "Happy" #Miley Cyrus – "Inspired" #Niall Horan – "Slow Hands" #Niall Horan – "This Town" #Ariana Grande – "Be Alright" #Ariana Grande – "Break Free" #Stevie Wonder – "Love's in Need of Love Today" (video) #Little Mix – "Wings" #Ariana Grande and Victoria Monét – "Better Days" #The Black Eyed Peas and Ariana Grande – "Where Is the Love?" #Imogen Heap – "Hide and Seek" #Ariana Grande and Parrs Wood High School Choir – "My Everything" 20. Ariana Grande and Mac Miller – "The Way" 21. Mac Miller and Ariana Grande – "Dang!" 22. Ariana Grande and Miley Cyrus – "Don't Dream It's Over" 23. Ariana Grande – "Side to Side" 24. Katy Perry – "Part of Me" 25. Katy Perry – "Roar" 26. Justin Bieber – "Love Yourself" 27. Justin Bieber – "Cold Water" 28. Ariana Grande – "Love Me Harder" 29. Ariana Grande and Coldplay – "Don't Look Back in Anger" 30. James Harrison – "Walk" 31. James Harrison – "Miracle Machine" 32. James Harrison – "When We Were Gods" 33. James Harrison – "Letters of the Dead" 34. James Harrison – "We Will Not Go Quietly" 35. James Harrison – "Kingdom" 36. James Harrison – "The Show Must Go On" 37. Ariana Grande and all other artists – "One Last Time" 38. Ariana Grande – "Somewhere Over the Rainbow" Attendance and ratings